Rosa enamorada, cardo hiriente
by DafneDS
Summary: Francis se había enamorado de la última persona de la que quisiera enamorarse: Su amigo Escocia. Una noche, en la casa del otro...


Pues he vuelto con un Francia x Escocia ~ Se que he desaparecido totalmente, pero se intentará subir mas xD~ Espero que les guste~~

* * *

En los últimos días las cosas no iban nada bien para Francis Bonnefoy. No es que le fuera mal económicamente, ni que dejara de encontrar pareja ocasional para tener sexo. Era mucho peor que una mala época. Se había enamorado de una persona que no quería enamorarse de nadie.

Al principio había estado ciego. Era bastante obvio que estaba enamorado, pero no había notado nada al principio. El país del amor enamorado, y sin darse cuenta. Aunque era demasiado evidente. Esas miradas, esa extraña felicidad al ver al otro, los regalos, el sexo desenfrenado y el dolor de esas miradas frías. Era lo que tenía enamorarse de Scott Kirkland.

Scott Kirkland. Ese escocés bruto, borde, soez y sádico. Adorador del whisky, del tabaco, de los kilts, de su propia historia y de los cardos. Compartían la aversión por Arthur Kirkand, lo cual era bueno. Habían compartido la infancia y eran muy buenos amigos. Se comprendían muy bien. Por eso precisamente no había esperado enamorarse de él, su amigo de la infancia.

Su siguiente reacción fue negárselo a si mismo. Un paso intermedio entre el descubrimiento y la aceptación. ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de Scott? ¡Era imposible! Claro que no era amor. Daba igual que le doliera esa indiferencia, que las palabras de amor no estuvieran tan vacías como de costumbre, que el sexo hubiera pasado a un segundo plano si podía pasar un buen rato solo con Scott. Pero era estúpido negarlo mucho tiempo.

Vino así la aceptación, de la mano de su amiga la depresión. Enamorado de un escocés que odiaba el amor. Enamorado de alguien que solo se había enamorado una vez y se negaba a que volviera a pasar. Era tan doloroso… No era como si él pudiera cambiar nada y lo sabía. Eso le hacía mas daño aún. Continuó con los regalos, con el sexo, con todo lo que suponía estar con Scott Kirkland, pero ahora todo tenía un trasfondo que el otro no parecía ver. Le gustaría tanto que el otro…

- Princesa, te noto pensativo. ¿Vienes a mi casa a mirar las estrellas? -La voz ajena le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Parpadeó y se apartó de la ventana en la que había estado apoyado mientras miraba las estrellas. Tras él estaba el escocés. No evitó que una mirada pervertida recorriera al otro por completo.

Ese pelo rojo como el fuego, ligeramente despeinado, adornaba unas facciones duras y frías. Unas facciones que se habían endurecido con el paso de los siglos. Las cejas eran pobladas, lo cual venía de la mano del apellido Kirkland, pero eran mucho menos pobladas que las de su hermano menor Arthur. Unos ojos crueles e inteligentes de un verde esmeralda precioso. Esos labios bien formados que solían sonreír con crueldad y diversión, que adornaban la entrada a una boca perfecta con sabor a tabaco y whisky.  
No podía ver mucho mas del cuerpo del otro, pues la ropa se lo impedía, pero se podían ver los músculos del otro. No eran exagerados pero los tenía. Todo en su justa medida. Una camisa blanca se encontraba colocada sobre el tronco del otro, remangada a la altura de los codos, con un par de botones superiores abiertos que dejaban ver parte del pecho. No llevaba pantalones, como de costumbre, si no que llevaba su kilt favorito. Oh, esa noche iba a ser interesante. Podía olérselo. El kilt le dejaba las piernas del otro a la vista. Scott no era alguien que se depilara, y eso podía verse con una sencilla mirada rápida a sus piernas. No llevaba zapatos.

Scott estaba cruzado de brazos, de pie tras él, mirándole fijamente. Llevaba un cigarro en una mano y la otra estaba en su cintura, mirándole.

- ¿Vas a llevarte toda la noche ahí, Francis? Te estoy esperando -insistió el escocés.

El francés rio suavemente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, mientras se acercaba al otro.

- Perdóname, amour~ -ronroneó ligeramente- No me había dado cuenta de que ya habías vuelto~

Scott puso los ojos en blanco ligeramente y se sentó en la cama, abriendo ligeramente las piernas. Francis se relamió, entendiendo por donde iba el otro. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, ya que Scott rara vez se ponía ese kilt. Llegó a la altura del escocés, parando delante de él y se inclinó sobre Scott para darle un rápido pero fuerte y apasionado beso en los labios, enredando las lenguas con rapidez. Scott le respondió al beso con la misma fuerza y pasión de la que el mismo estaba usando. Una vez rompieron el beso, quedando unidos solo por un par de hilos de saliva.

- No te he pedido un beso, Francis -Le regañó el escocés antes de capturar su pelo rubio y obligarle a ponerse de rodillas delante de él- Pórtate bien y no me obligues a castigarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Francis se sintió ligeramente utilizado, aunque no podía hacer nada. La situación le encantaba, incluso aunque ahora solo fuera un objeto sexual del otro. En ningún momento había dejado de serlo. El problema estaba en que Scott ya no era un juguete sexual para el. Aun así, hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó a la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en aquella situación. Más bien, hacía tiempo que el kilt no estaba presente en aquellos momentos de sexo. Pero era el país del amour. Sabía habituarse a ese tipo de cosas. Levantó ligeramente la tela y metió la cabeza bajo esta, para quedar de frente a Edimburgo. Los verdaderos hombres escoceses no llevaban ropa interior bajo el kilt y lo sabía. Ahora podía aprovecharse y sonrojarse mirándola. Tragó saliva y se relamió los labios, apoyándose en las rodillas del mayor.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Primero lamió la punta del glande del otro, antes de pasar a lamer toda la extensión en un movimiento ascendente. Mordisqueó los testículos del otro y volvió a la punta de la capital del otro de nuevo. Enredó la lengua en esta y no tardó en meterse en la boca el miembro escocés. Fue metiéndolo poco a poco, acompañándolo con movimientos de la cabeza, labios y lengua, tratando de darle todo el placer posible. No tardó en notar el movimiento de las caderas del mayor, embistiendo sin cesar su boca, llegando incluso a hacerle daño. No se quejaba, por supuesto. Era su cardo rebelde. Le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

Varios minutos mas tarde, se encontraba en la cama, solo. Scott había recibido una llamada y había tenido que irse. Inoportuno, como siempre eran ese tipo de cosas. Se relamió lentamente los labios, tragando el pegajoso líquido que le había arrebatado al otro antes de que le llamaran. Scott le había avisado de que no podrían seguir, que no volvería hasta el día siguiente y que podía irse cuando quisiera a su casa. Pero no quería hacerlo.

Tumbado en la cama del pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, para estar boca abajo. Enterró la nariz en la almohada y aspiró el olor del otro. Ese característico perfume a tabaco y whisky, claro. Ese aroma que adoraba. Cerró los ojos, notando las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Se encogió en la cama, sintiéndose solo de pronto. Terriblemente solo.

No tardó en levantar la mirada y abrir los ojos. Lo primero que encontró fue un paquete de tabaco de Scott. No se lo pensó demasiado y cogió el paquete, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo. No era un gran aficionado al tabaco, pero le gustaba fumar para relajarse. Suspiró. No tenía sentido seguir allí más tiempo. Solo lograría sufrir.

Con esa idea en la cabeza se levantó y colocó bien la ropa, repasando la habitación con la mirada por última vez. Encontró sobre una mesa papel y bolígrafo y, tras dudar, se acercó. Sin decisión, tomó el bolígrafo y escribió, sin pensar en lo que hacía:

Mon amour,  
Siento decírtelo así, pero me temo que no vamos a poder seguir viéndonos para tener sexo. Me he enamorado y no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Perdóname.

Francis Bonnefoy

Dejó una rosa sobre la nota y no tardó en salir de la habitación, estando seguro de que aquello no era solo de cobarde, si no un tremendo error. Pero lo mirara por donde lo mirara, su hermoso escocés se parecía demasiado a un cardo destructor como para que pudiera estar con la frágil rosa que era el corazón enamorado de Francis Bonnefoy.


End file.
